


it's enough to turn my studies down

by onibi



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Study Group, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onibi/pseuds/onibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Kady:</strong> but I mean… it depends<br/><strong>Kady:</strong> e.g. who are you trying to seduce<br/><strong>Alice:</strong> I’m not trying to seduce anybody.<br/><strong>Alice:</strong> I’ve just had these feelings for a while now, and they won’t go away and I want them to go away.<br/><strong>Kady:</strong> ok so<br/><strong>Kady:</strong> your solution to that is a romantic confession<br/><strong>Alice:</strong> Yes.<br/><strong>Kady:</strong> ....explain</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's enough to turn my studies down

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write a fic for this show where everyone is friends and happy like they deserve to be  
> title from 'young adult friction' by the pains of being pure at heart

_Monday_

 

 **Alice:** Kady.

 **Kady:** alice.

 **Alice:** I would like to ask you a question, if you don’t mind.

 **Kady:** no prob, shoot

 **Alice:** Thank you.

 **Kady:** …

 **Kady:** alice you gotta actually ask me if you want an answer, you know

 **Kady:** i’m not psychic

 **Alice:** Right. Sorry.

 **Alice:** It’s just a little embarrassing.

 **Alice:** And something I’ve never really had to think about before.

 **Kady:** is this gonna get nasty

 **Kady:** if so, i’m all ears

 **Alice:** Oh my God.

 **Alice:** I’ll ask someone else.

 **Kady:** NO

 **Kady:** please excuse my grossness I forgot who I was talking to for a sec lmao

 **Kady:** for real I wanna help

 **Alice:** Okay.

 **Alice:** How do you tell someone that you’re romantically interested in them?

 **Alice:** Please don’t be laughing at me.

 **Kady:** i’m not I swear

 **Kady:** just processing

 **Alice:** All right. Sorry.

 **Alice:** Take your time.

 **Kady:** okay so firstly, you’re adorable

 **Kady:** secondly, i’ve actually never had to do that before tbh

 **Kady:** like, not explicitly anyway, I just sort of give em the bedroom eyes and it just happens

 **Kady:** either that or they’ll tell me

 **Alice:** Oh.

 **Alice:** So you’re saying non-verbal communication might work?

 **Kady:** uh

 **Kady:** might

 **Kady:** but I mean… it depends

 **Kady:** e.g. who are you trying to seduce

 **Alice:** I’m not trying to seduce anybody.

 **Alice:** I’ve just had these feelings for a while now, and they won’t go away and I want them to go away.

 **Kady:** ok so

 **Kady:** your solution to that is a romantic confession

 **Alice:** Yes.

 **Kady:**  ...explain

 **Alice:** Once I get the feelings off my chest, I might be able to stop feeling them.

 **Kady:** ok but

 **Kady:** what if this mystery person reciprocates your feelings

 **Alice:** I’ve thought about that possibility, and it seems unlikely.

 **Kady:** aw babe

 **Kady:** that can’t be true

 **Alice:** Don’t worry about it.

 **Alice:** I have to go, but thanks for talking with me.

 **Kady:** no problem

 **Kady:** you’re coming to study group tomorrow right? you almost killed us all from shock when you didn’t show up last week

 **Alice:** Yeah, I’ll be there. See you then.

 **Kady:** ok xoxoxooxox

 **Alice:** :)

 

\---

_Tuesday_

 

 **Margo:** ALICE WTF

 **Margo:** ANSWER ME THIS ISN’T FUNNY ANYMORE

 **Margo:** Seriously though are you alive???

 **Margo:** Everyone’s freaking out

 **Alice:** What?

 **Margo:** You can’t just answer ‘what’ like you have no idea what I’m talking about, come on

 **Margo:** Where are you?

 **Alice:** I’m sick. Sorry. I told Kady about it an hour ago and I thought she would relay it to the rest of you.

 **Margo:** Sick? I didn’t think it was possible for you to get sick wtf you eat vegetables every day

 **Margo:** And fruit sometimes if I recall

 **Alice:** Having a normal, healthy diet doesn’t mean I’m completely immune to illness.

 **Alice:** And you should definitely be eating fruit and vegetables every day.

 **Margo:** Okay well that sounds fake

 **Margo:** but I’ll believe you… this time

 **Margo:** Sorry that you’re sick, Kady’s not here yet either

 **Margo:** It’s just me Eliot and Quentin actually, I’m sooooooooooo bored

 **Margo:** We can only make fun of him for so long before it gets old

 **Alice:** You should probably start studying.

 **Margo:** Maybe I WOULD if you were here

 **Margo:** I mean bc you’re the only person who actually challenges me intellectually

 **Margo:** Anyway you’re probably right I should study now

 **Margo:** Feel better, Quinn

 

\---

 

 **Alice:** Can you please bring a piece of fruit to the study session.

 **Kady:** what?

 **Alice:** And make sure that Margo eats it.

 **Kady:** uh? ok?

 

\---

 

 **Quentin:** hElp mE

 

\---

 

 **Penny:** alice, can you never be sick ever again

 **Alice:** What’s wrong? You’ve never texted me before.

 **Penny:** yeah… sorry

 **Penny:** please get better soon

 

\---

 

 **Alice:** Your boyfriend just texted me, so I’m assuming something went seriously wrong today. What happened?

 **Kady:** ok ok ok no it’s fine

 **Kady:** it’s FINE we just may or may not have

 **Kady:** shit ok alice we set the fucking study room on fire

 **Alice:** What?!

 **Alice:** Are you all okay?

 **Alice:** Kady, answer me now. Please.

 **Kady:** sorry I’m sorry don’t worry we’re all fine no one’s hurt it didn’t even spread that far

 **Alice:** That far? What do you mean?

 **Alice:** Kady!

 **Kady:** HOLD ON just give me a second

 **Kady:** ok so me and penny were a little later than usual already but we stopped by his dorm to get fruit like you asked and when we get there quentin is on the verge of tears while margo and eliot are honest to god cackling and penny joins in obviously but anyway no one was studying so I tried to get everyone to shut up and focus on our homework except penny y’know because he doesn’t do homework but no one’s focused at all because you’re not there SO margo and eliot suggest we have a séance and everyone’s like why not that could be fun but we needed candles and we couldn’t find any candles and honestly i’m not going to name names here okay but we ended up using eliot’s lighter to set fire to some makeshift placeholder candles

 **Alice:** Oh my God.

 **Kady:** long story short everyone’s fine and we put it out but set off the smoke alarms and had to climb out the window and run

 **Kady:** we’re all back now i’m in my room but i’m kind of worried the school will watch the security tapes and we’re all going to get suspended

 **Alice:** I don’t know what to say.

 **Alice:** That was an incredibly bad idea.

 **Kady:** I know

 

\---

 

 **Margo:** Nice try, sweetheart, I only eat fruit in the form of liquid, fermented grapes

 **Alice:** Seriously?

 **Margo:** I mean it was a joke but yeah kind of

 **Alice:** No, I mean, that’s seriously all you have to say after what happened tonight?

 **Alice:** You could all be suspended. Or kicked out of school, forever.

 **Margo:** Yeah thanks, I’m aware

 **Alice:** How can you be so blasé about something this serious?

 **Margo:** Um, because life’s too short to constantly worry about everything

 **Margo:** But I should know that you could never understand that because you’re allergic to fun

 **Alice:** Whatever. Goodnight.

 

_\---_

_Wednesday_

 

 **Kady:** so I just finished my first class of the day and no sign of scary academics here to suspend me or anyone else

 **Kady:** so we’re probably in the clear

 **Alice:** That’s a relief.

 **Kady:** yeah, see you in psych? assuming you’re feeling better that is

 **Alice:** I am.

 **Kady:** cool great

 **Kady:** maybe we can talk about this crush of yours afterwards

 **Alice:** Oh, don’t worry about that. I changed my mind.

 **Kady:** ???

 **Alice:** I no longer wish to confess anything to anyone, romantically or otherwise.

 **Kady:** are you sure?

 **Alice:** Yes, I am. See you in class.

 **Kady:** ok…

 **Kady:** wait what did you mean by ‘otherwise’

 

\---

_Thursday_

 

 **Margo:** Hey, are you avoiding me?

 **Margo:** Alice?

 

_\---_

_Friday_

 

 **Margo:** Aliceeeee

 **Margo:** I could really use the help of your nerdy flashcards for monday’s bio test

 **Margo:** Hello?????

 **Margo:** Look, did I do something wrong?

 **Margo:** I know I said you weren’t fun but that’s hardly the worst thing I’ve ever said, you know what I bitch I can be, it’s just who I am

 **Margo:** I don’t actually mean anything by it

 **Margo:** If you’d just answer me and tell me what I can do to fix it

 **Alice:** I’m busy. Ask someone else to help you study.

 **Margo:** Alice. Come on

 **Margo:** You know that’s not

 **Margo:** God never mind

 

\---

_Sunday_

**Eliot:** What did you do to my Margo?

 **Alice:** I’m sorry, what?

 **Eliot:** Don’t be coy. What did you do to her? She’s been moping around all weekend and hasn’t come to a single party with me, which hasn’t happened since, well. Never.

 **Alice:** I don’t know what you’re talking about.

 

\---

_Monday_

 

 **Kady:** hey have you seen margo at all recently? she wasn’t at the bio test this morning and isn’t answering my texts

 **Alice:** She missed her test?

 **Kady:** yeah I mean she misses class all the time but this test was like 20 percent of our grade

 **Kady:** so have you seen her or no

 **Alice:** I haven’t. Kady

 **Kady:** yeah?

 **Alice:** Nothing

 

\---

  _Tuesday_

 

 **Alice:** Where are you?

 **Alice:** Margo, are you okay?

 **Alice:** I’m sorry

 **Margo:** Noted

 **Alice:** Are you sick? Do you need me to bring you anything?

 **Margo:** Hahahaha

 **Alice:** What’s funny?

 **Alice:** Margo?

 **Margo:** Look, Alice

 **Margo:** I’m sorry that you think I’m the kind of person who would use you in any way

 **Margo:** I forget sometimes that you guys don’t know me as well as Eliot does and that people don’t

 **Margo:** People don’t like me

 **Margo:** So I’m not coming to study group anymore and I’m sorry for wasting your time

 **Alice:** What? Margo, that’s ridiculous.

 **Margo:** Is it though? Can you honestly say that my presence does anything to help anyone?

 **Margo:** You’ve made it abundantly clear that you don’t like me or trust me at all

 **Alice:** Margo, I like you. I get frustrated with you when you don’t take your schoolwork seriously. Kady told me that you missed an important test yesterday, and I couldn’t sleep last night thinking about it. I was worried sick last week when I thought you were all going to get suspended, and I got mad that you all make me worry so much. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be around you. I

 **Margo:** You?

 **Alice:** I’ve never had to worry about people in this way. Friends, I mean. I’m sorry.

 **Margo:** Don’t be sorry. I’M sorry

 **Alice:** You don’t need to be.

 **Margo:** Okay let’s just start again

 **Margo:** Hi, nice to meet you

 **Alice:** What?

 **Margo:** Just play along, we’re meeting for the first time

 **Margo:** My name is Margo

 **Alice:** Hi Margo. I’m Alice.

 **Margo:** Hi Alice

 **Margo:** You’re cute

 **Alice:** What?

 **Margo:** idk it’s what I wanted to say when I first met you

 **Alice:** Oh.

 **Alice:** Well, thank you.

 **Alice:** You’re beautiful.

 **Margo:** Wow

 **Margo:** Thanks, stranger

 **Alice:** No problem… stranger.

 **Alice:** ;)

 **Margo:** You did not just fucking winky face me

 **Alice:** Do not tell anyone.

 **Margo:** Oh, I won’t

 **Margo:** I’m keeping this all to myself

 **Margo:** ;)

 

 

 

 

 

\---

_Friday_

 

 **Kady:** tell me EXACTLY what she said

 **Penny:** honestly kady i can’t really hear anything over the music

 **Kady:** consider this your LIFE’S MISSION penny

 **Penny:** ugh

 **Penny:** margo is blushing which is a first I think

 **Penny:** and alice is playing with her hair

 **Penny:** god do I have to do this I feel like a fucking pervert

 **Kady:** I have to know EVERYTHING that’s happening because I am bedridden and you love me and will do anything for me

 **Kady:** including being my eyes and ears

 **Penny:** jesus you’re so manipulative ok

 **Penny:** they’re holding hands now I think

 **Kady:** WHAT

 **Kady:** HOW CAN YOU JUST “THINK” AND NOT KNOW

 **Penny:** they’re on the other side of the room

 **Penny:** ok they’re definitely holding hands

 **Penny:** alice just leaned over to whisper in margos ear

 **Kady:** WHAT DID SHE SAY

 **Penny:** kady

 **Kady:** oh, right

 **Kady:** I’m just happy for them

 **Penny:** I know

 


End file.
